This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
In current automotive air conditioning (AC) systems, water condensate generated from the evaporator drips out from the HVAC module and goes to waste. A significant amount of the cooling capacity of AC systems is used to generate the condensate, and a significant amount of cooling capacity is stored within the condensate. It would therefore be desirable to make use of the evaporator condensate in a manner that improves the overall efficiency of the AC system. The present disclosure advantageously uses the cooling capacity stored as latent heat inside the evaporator condensate to increase the cooling capacity and efficiency of the AC system. One skilled in the art will appreciate that the present disclosure provides numerous additional advantages and unexpected results as well.